Candy Bomber
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Tahun 1948 merupakan masa sulit bagi negara-negara setelah Perang Dunia Kedua. Tak terkecuali Jerman yang mendapatkan dampak terparah. Pembagian wilayah mempersulit keadaan terutama bagi Berlin Barat. Dan ia, seorang personifikasi negara Amerika punya ide untuk menguranginya dengan janji pada anak-anak.


Author: Selamat hari penyatuan Jerman! Fic ini itu sebenernya kejadian nyata di tahun 1948-1949. Oh nanti dijelasin di bagian author note paling bawah kalau penasaran sama sejarahnya hahaha

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Warning: Historical Fic**

* * *

Berlin Barat bisa dikatakan wilayah paling kurang beruntung di Jerman ketika ada pembagian wilayah seperti sekarang. Berada di kawasan yang dikelilingi oleh wilayah Jerman Timur sekaligus berada di area kekuasaan Uni Soviet memperburuk keadaan. Apalagi perang dingin membuat keadaan memanas. Ini makin mempersulit keadaan warga Jerman Barat yang berada di Berlin.

Apalagi musim panas tahun 1948, tiga tahun setelah Jerman terbagi, situasi masih belum kondusif. Terutama kebijakan Uni Soviet memblokade jalan menuju Berlin Barat membuat pasokan kebutuhan menjadi tersendat. Belum ditambah Jerman Timur juga tidak ingin membantu karena dilarang oleh Uni Soviet.

Karena situasi makin memanas, pasukan gabungan dari negara Prancis, Amerika dan Inggris sampai dikirim ke Berlin Barat untuk mengirim barang-barang kebutuhan para warga. Seorang prajurit muda dengan ciri berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan ciri khas berupa rambut mencuat ke atasnbaru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu di Tempelhof. Ia ke sana bukan tidak memiliki tujuan, ia sengaja mengunjungi daerah tersebut karena memang tugas mengirim pasokan ke daerah terblokade.

Ketika sedang asyiknya berdiri untuk menunggu teman-temannya, ia melihat anak-anak kecil sedang berbaris di dekat kawat berduri. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena prajurit muda merasa tertarik, ia dekati. Pada awalnya mereka sedikit ketakutan melihat dirinya mendekat. Namun setelah mengobrol sebentar, suasana menjadi lebih santai. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa di kantung seragamnya membawa sebungkus permen karet. Tanpa bicara banyak, ia bagikan.

Hanya dalam sekejap, sebungkus permen telah habis. Beberapa anak memperlihatkan wajah kecewa karena tidak mendapat bagian. Melihat pandangan mereka, sang prajurit muda terenyuh.

"Paman berjanji akan membawakan kalian permen… mungkin cokelat juga."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" sungguh anak yang cerdas, pikirnya.

Ia berpikir sejenak, hingga ia mengingat "Lewat udara, akan kujatuhkan dari pesawat"

Ada satu anak mengangkat tangan, focus laki-laki dewasa langsung terarah pada si pengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana membedakanmu dengan pesawat lainnya?"

Awalnya ia kebingungan untuk mencari ciri membedakan pesawat. Kalau dicat menggunakan symbol khusus, bisa-bisa pesawat akan dijadikan sasaran empuk Uni Soviet. Ia berpikir lebih lama, anak-anak yang mengerumuninya terlihat tak sabar.

Hingga kedua mata birunya melihat sayap pesawat, ia teringat saat belajar menerbangkan pesawat pertama kali bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan yang menurutnya penting. Ketika ia sudah bisa, dengan sengaja dirinya menggerakkan bagian _flap_ s. Sayangnya perempuan tersebut berakhir menghilang di lautan pasifik.

"Lihat saja bagian sayap pesawat! Kalau bergerak berarti itu aku yang menerbangkan dan pasti membawa cokelat dan permen."

Hanya dengan sebuah janji kecil, anak-anak yang berkumpul bersama dengan sang prajurit tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Melihat kedua temannya mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya, ia berpisah dari gerombolan anak-anak yang mengerumuninya.

Setelah kembali ke Bonn, sang prajurit muda dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya. Temannya yang berambut pirang sebahu menatap aneh kepergian si prajurit.

"Ada apa dengan, _Amerique_? Hei, maniak teh! Kau tahu dia kenapa?"

Bukanlah jawaban ida dapatkan, melainkan pukulan telak di kepala, "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MANIAK TEH, GIT! Dan aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan si maniak burger"

"Pukulanmu terlalu kencang, kau tahu? Dasar alis tebal"

"APA KATAMU!?"

Mereka sudah sibuk mencekik satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengan dua orang dari berbeda kewarganegaraan yang memiliki kesibukan berupa cekik-mencekik, perajurit muda dengan seragam _Air Force_ Amerika disertai _bomber jacket_ nya sekarang sedang sibuk memikirkan strategi. Ia ingin membagi anak-anak tadi dengan makanan manis, tapi dari mana mendapatkannya dan bagaimana cara memberikannya?

Sebuah lampu ide terasa terang benderang di dalam pikirannya.

 **Dua minggu kemudian**

Ia berhasil mengumpulkan permen dan cokelat dari jatah ransum selama dua minggu. Agar permen tidak banyak kerusakan dengan sengaja ia masukkan dalam kotak-kotak kecil. Selain itu juga ia mencari cara agar bagaimana ketika diberikan tak sakit. Ya, ia berencana _menjatuhkan_ permen dari pesawat tempur yang biasa ia bawa. Melihat sapu tangan, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia mengikat kotak-kotak kecil ke sapu tangan sehingga berbentuk seperti diikat ke parasut kecil. Ia coba jatuhkan ke lantai dari meja yang sekarang ia gunakan untuk meletakkan kotak-kotak kecil berisi permen. Benar saja dugaannya, permen tersebut tak langsung jatuh melainkan seara perlahan mencapai lantai. Senyumannya makin lebar membayangkan wajah senang para anak kecil yang menunggu makanan manis darinya.

"Yup! Besok aku akan menerjang langit Berlin Barat, heh… Russia tidak akan bisa memblokade udara!"

Merasa rencana sudah cukup matang, ia pergi untuk tidur. Mungkin karena perasaan yang kelewat senang, ia terkena insomnia.

" _G'morning_ , England dan France! Oh, kuambil kopi dan sandwich-nya ok? Aku buru-buru!" dengan cekatan ia mengambil kopi di kap plastik dan melahap langsung sandwich.

Melihat prajurit muda bersemangat saat pagi sampai terburu-buru menuju lapangan lepas landas, kedua personifikasi negara Prancis dan Inggris saling pandang. Mereka akhirnya penasaran dengan negara muda yang baru saja pergi ke luar. Ketika mereka berdua mencoba menghampiri, sesampainya di lapangan lepas landas, pesawat tempur sudah melayang di angkasa. Meninggalkan keduanya yang masih kebingungan

"Hah, England… kau beri apa di kopimu sampai dia semangat begitu?"

Mendengar tuduhan dari laki-laki di sampingnya membuat dahi England muncul perempatan, "Enak saja! Bukan aku yang membuat aku, demi Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth… aku tidak akan membuat minuman hitam menjijikan itu!"

"Kopi itu baik untuk orang mengantuk, tahu? Dan… melihat makananmu selalu menyebabkan keanehan tentu membuatku menuduh hal yang bukan-bukan"

"Ngajak ribut, France?"

"Aku terlalu indah membuat keributan denganmu, alis tebal~"

Perkataan terakhir laki-laki berambut sebahu membuat lelaki beraksen Inggris menerjangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Keduanya sekali lagi ribut berkelahi.

Berbeda keadaan dengan kedua personifikasi negara Eropa yang menjadi sekutunya. America atau bernama lengkap United States America sedang berada di dalam pesawat kargo. Ia sedang duduk menatap langit lewat jendela. Rasa bosan juga mulai menyerang, tapi ia lihat tumpukan barang ransum. Senyuman kembali berkembang, terutama pada tumpukan barang yang diikat ke lap tangan.

Bantuan tersebut khusus ia tujukan pada anak-anak kecil di Berlin Barat.

" _Sergeant_ Jones! Kita telah sampai di daerah Berlin Barat, akankah kita mendarat lalu membagikan makanan manis tersebut?" sebuah suara lewat speaker mengagetkannya, ia sedikit terperanjat.

Ia dekati bagian pilot pesawat agar pendapatnya didengar.

"Nu-uh, kita jatuhkan saja di sini. Lihat! Sudah banyak anak-anak berkumpul di Tempelhof. Apalagi aku sengaja mengikatkan kotak-kotak berisi cokelat dan permen ini di sapu tangan. Oh ya, jangan lupa gerakkan _flaps_ agar mencirikan kalau pesawat membawa permen dan gula"

" _Roger,_ _Sergeant_ Jones."

Ketinggian pesawat makin menurun dan kecepatannya juga tak secepat perjalanan dari Bonn menuju Tempelhof. _Flaps_ pesawat juga mulai digerakkan. Melihat pesawat dengan bagian _flops_ bergerak naik turun, anak-anak yang kebetulan sedang bermain di daerah tersebut berkumpul. Melihat kumpulan anak, America langsung menjatuhkan kotak-kotak ukuran sedang berisi permen dan cokelat.

Karena diberi sapu tangan, kotak-kotak tersebut tidak jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi melainkan perlahan. Anak-anak di bawah dengan gembira mengambil kotak yang berjatuhan.

Setelah dibuka, permen aneka warna dan bungkusan cokelat tertata rapi di dalam kotak. Anak-anak tersebut mulai berbicara dengan teman yang baru saja mendekat. Mereka saling berbagi permen dan cokelat tersebut, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

Yang tersenyum bukan hanya anak-anak Jerman. America juga memperlihatkan ekspresi gembira, " _mission accomplished_! Oh ya, kalau bisa kita sering melakukan ini… kalau permen dan cokelat sudah terkumpul pastinya"

" _Sure thing, Sir!"_

Mereka mendarat di lapangan lepas landas, melanjutkan tugas untuk membawa barang-barang keperluan bagi warga Berlin Barat.

Ia terus melakukan ini selama tiga bulan, hingga France dan England menyadari bahwa hanya pada minggu kedua dari satu bulan personifikasi negara Amerika akan bersemangat dalam mengerjakan tugas mengirim ransum ke Berlin Barat. Mereka sudah tak tahan dengan negara muda tersebut. Rasa keingin tahuan keduanya sudah memuncak.

"America! Kenapa hanya pada minggu kedua kau selalu bersemangat? Seharusnya setiap dirimu tugas semangat seperti ini" sebelum America mengambil sandwich, England sudah menarik piring dengan tumpukan roti isi. America memasang wajah kecewa dikarenakan ia tidak bisa cepat-cepat pergi.

"Uh… itu karena sebuah hal"

"Apa?" France ikut dalam pembicaraan kedua negara.

"Aku… mengirim anak-anak di Berlin Barat permen dan cokelat lewat kotak-kotak kecil…"

England masih memproses alasan si negara _rising power_ , sebuah senyuman lembut penuh kehangatan terkembang.

"Ah, itu ide bagus bukan? Anak-anak suka dengan yang manis-manis. Mereka pasti senang sekali, apalagi sedang diblokade seperti itu, sulit mendapatkan permen."

England meminum tehnya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita perbesar operasinya? Operasi _Little Vittles_ kalau kau mau menyebutnya"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh' America, kalau begitu kita lakukan ini. Kita perbesar jumlahnya."

Tidak seperti tiga bulan kemarin, bulan ini pengirim dihentikan. Melihat langit Tempelhof tidak didatangi oleh pesawat dengan bagian sayap bergerak membuat anak-anak menjadi cemas. Mereka menunggu dan menunggu hingga satu bulan berlalu.

Anak-anak ketakutan dengan asumis bahwa paman pembawa permen gugur dalam bertugas.

Hingga minggu kedua bulan depan, pesawat dengan sayap yang dinaik-turunkan muncul. Akan tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, jumlah mereka banyak. Kali ini kotak-kotak berisi permen dan cokelat tidak hanya dijatuhkan dari satu pesawat, melainkan beberapa pesawat. Wajah anak-anak berseri kembali, bahkan sekarang mereka saling meneriakkan terima kasih.

Untuk saat ini, operasi _Little Vittles_ masuk ke surat kabar dan terkirim hingga ke wilayah Jerman barat sendiri.

Di daerah ibukota Jerman Barat lebih tepatnya Bonn, seseorang dengan rambut pirang bergaya disisir ke belakang rapi sedang membaca surat kabar edisi yang memuat cerita pesawat pembawa permen atau di dalam koran disebut "Candy Bomber". Wajah orang tersebut awalnya terkejut, namun sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat.

"Dasar _Amerika_ …"

 **...**

 **Juni 2013**

Bulan ini dalam rangka memperingati hubungan Jerman-Amerika dalam kurun waktu puluhan tahun terutama masa perang dingin di mana Jerman terbagi dua, America beserta rombongan mengunjungi Berlin. Ia dan bos sedang berada di depan gerbang Brandenburg, sebuah memorial bahwa Jerman pernah terbagi sekaligus penyatuannya. Dalam acara tersebut, baik pihak America maupun Germany sama-sama hadir.

Setelah pidato panjang dari presiden Barack Obama dan kanselir Jerman, Angela Merkel, keduanya diperbolehkan oleh masing-masing bos untuk pergi berkeliling. Germany menjelaskan beberapa kemajuan di tempat tersebut, sedangkan America sibuk mengangguk dan bertanya banyak hal.

"Ah, _Amerika_ … ingat dulu di Tempelhof?" Germany menatap sisa-sisa tembok Berlin.

America yang sibuk mengunyah wurst diam sejenak untuk menelan makanan di mulut. Setelah tertelan, ia memandang Germany dengan kebingungan.

"Itu di mana ya?"

Germany _facepalm_ , ia tak menyangka America lupa tempat penting dulu.

"Tempat kalian mendarat saat operasi Vittles dulu! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa, America?"

Laki-laki di samping Germany menopang dagunya, ia sibuk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"OH! Waktu itu… kami para sekutu kecuali Rusia membawa pasokan kebutuhan untuk Jerman Barat karena blockade si _commie_. Memangnya kenapa?"

Germany mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jasnya, ternyata sebuah cokelat buatan dari wilayahnya. Ia memberikannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Terima kasih, apalagi sudah membuat senyuman bagi anak-anak Berlin."

America pada awalnya bingung dengan tindakan si salah satu negara Eropa Barat di sampingnya. Ia mengambil cokelat dan otaknya mulai bekerja. Ia mengingat kejadian apa yang berhubungan dengan cokelat.

"Haha, itu bukan seberapa… lagipula saat itu memang susah, ya bukan?"

Awalnya Germany terkejut dengan perkataan America, tapi ia merespon dengan senyuman tipis.

" _Ja_ , _Amerika_ "

* * *

Author: sejarah ini sebenernya asli, dengan nama Operasi Little Vittles. Sebuah "versi mini" dari Vittles yaitu operasi pemberian ransum/kiriman barang untuk warga Berlin Barat semasa Jerman terbagi dua. Saat itu keadaan Berlin Barat sangat buruk, berada di wilayah Jerman Timur membuat Berlin Barat diblokade oleh tentara Uni Soviet agar wilayah Berlin Barat bisa diberikan ke Jerman Timur.

Nah orang pencetus "bom permen" ini bernama pak Gail Halvorsen. Ada di internet kok untuk sejarah lengkapnya.

Intinya sih saya ganti ke America soalnya pak Gail Harvosen ini sampe sekarang masih hidup, sedangkan FFN nggak ngebolehin orang hidup dijadiin fic (walaupun ada pak Barack Obama sama bu Angela Merkel sedikit hahaha)

Dan ya, terima kasih untuk yang baca fic ini. Saya bener-bener nikmatin nulis cerita ini

IcedCappuccino


End file.
